The forms of robots vary widely, but all robots share the features of a mechanical, movable structure under some form of control. The mechanical structure or kinematic chain (analogous to the human skeleton) of a robot is formed from several links (analogous to human bones), actuators (analogous to human muscle) and joints permitting one or more degrees of freedom of motion of the links. A continuum or multi-segment robot is a continuously curving device, like an elephant trunk for example. An example of a continuum or multi-segment robot is a snake-like endoscopic device, like that under investigation by NeoGuide Systems, Inc., and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,468,203; 6,610,007; 6,800,056; 6,974,411; 6,984,203; 6,837,846; and 6,858,005. Another example of a snake-like robotic device is shown and described in U.S. Patent Publication US2005/0059960 to Simaan, et al.
Snake-like robots often use Bowden cables to transfer forces from an actuator to particular sections or segments of the snake-like robot to effect articulation of that section or segment. Multiple, simultaneous articulations of the snake-like robot require the Bowden cables to go through multiple tortuous paths. One challenge faced by the practitioner is that Bowden cables can herniate under overloading conditions and axial loads placed upon them as a result of articulation. Various embodiments of the present invention address this issue.